X-men: The new recruits
by AvengerBatmanFreak
Summary: For years, the X-men have been recruiting new mutants to help take down Magneto and his allies. Now they have a new team who will be trained by the old x-men team.
1. Prologue

The air was still. Unlike other nights where there was a slight breeze. The bright moon shone down onto a grassy field where there stood a man, a woman, and some other people. The man raised his hand for silence and began to speak. "My fellow mutants. Soon, we will unleash our plan to take our enemies, The X-Men, down. Then nothing can stop us from killing those humans. And ruling the earth."

One of the people standing there growled and said "Why don't we just kill the x-men now. It would be faster." he looked at the man, his face covered by the shadows the moon casted down.

"Patients Sabertooth. You will get your chance soon enough. For now. We must prepare." The man said calmly. A roar of cheers followed as soon as he finished speaking. The man walked into the shadows and seemed to have disappeared. The rest of the people all started to go off in the direction they came from and soon, they to, all seemed to have disappeared, leaving the moonlit field looking as if they were never there.

* * *

The same night, 4 people stood in a large building out in the woods. "We know that the villians want us dead. But we are out numbered right now." One of them said.

"That didnt stop us the last time. We could still win. They aren't exactly tough." Another answered. "I doubt they could even beat us."

"I agree with Storm. We're out numbered and we need more help." Someone said, then looks at the other person who spoke. "So my suggestion is that we find young mutants and recruit them to the team. Ones that haven't fought these villians yet."

"And how exactly will we find these people?" the one guy asked.

"Use your senses Logan. Its not that hard to find mutants. And we'll split up. Storm and i will go one way. You and Gambit go another way." he answered. "Then we will all meet back here hopefully with some help. Magneto's growing stronger by the day. We need to hurry."


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for my OC's.** The first chapter is kinda long because of introducing the character and her powers. Enjoy!

* * *

Taylor sat on a bench in the park. It was a clear day but like always, she had a grey hoodie on, covering the two swords she always carried with her. She wasn't like most others. She was classified as a mutant. At least, that's what the humans call people like her. Her ability was to have faster and stronger senses than humans. That's why Taylor carried the swords. They were her weapon of choice and with them and her mutation, she felt nearly unstoppable.

For about an hour, she sat there, watching people walk past and for once, Taylor was enjoying the day. Taylor sat on the bench for a few more minutes then got up and started to walk back to her apartment. The sun was setting by the time she reached the entrance of the park. Taylor walked out to the street and looked around, it was quieter than usual, she noticed. Taylor shrugged and continued walking.

When she was about ten blocks from her house she saw a group of guys there, one of them was her ex-boyfriend. _Great. Not him again. _She thought. She clenched her jaw and continued walking.

"Hey! Taylor! Long time no see. How's it been?" her ex tried talking to her. She tried to walk by but he stood in front of her. "Oh come on. Don't be like that." he smiled. "Why did you leave me any way?"

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Maybe it's because you're a horrible boyfriend and think only about your self." She turned around only to find her path blocked by his group of friends.

"Where do you think your going?" Her ex asked. "I just wanna talk." He looked at Taylor. When she didn't respond he nodded at the group and they started walking closer to her.

Taylor smiled and using her mutant ability, she grabbed her swords and kicked one guy in the shin, making him cry out in pain. She sensed someone behind her start to swing at her and quickly turned around and kicked him in the gut. Taylor took care of the rest of the group the quickly ran and pinned her ex up to a wall using her swords. "Oh, one more thing i forgot to mention while we were dating." She smirked. "I'm a mutant. Don't mess with me or I swear I won't be this easy on you." She punched him in the jaw and then put her swords back under her hoodie. "Nice talk we had."

* * *

At the same time that Taylor had battled the group, Logan and Gambit were watching her from a roof top of a building near by. "Damn... She might be better than you Gambit." Logan said. "Now I see why the professor wants to recruit her."

"Yeah. And better than me? I think you mean better than you." Gambit said, watching Taylor fight. "Remind me not to piss her off though."

"Nah. I think it would be more fun if you piss her off. Come on. Let's go talk to her." Logan said, seeing her leaving. They both jumped down from the roof top and started to follow Taylor.

* * *

As Taylor walked down the sidewalk, she noticed two guys she had never seen before following her. _What is with guys trying to talk to me tonight. _She wondered. Taylor quickly turned the corner and jumped up onto a balcony that was overhead. She pulled out her swords and waited for the two guys. When they turned the corner she almost laughed at their expressions.

"How the hell did we just manage to lose a person?" One of them asked.

"I don't know. She couldn't have gotten to far." the other said. When they walked forward a few steps, Taylor dropped silently behind them and pointed the swords at the backs of their heads.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?" She asked in a quiet yet dark voice. The two turned around and looked at her. Clearly not afraid of her even though they had swords pointed at them. "Well? Are you just going to stand there or answer the question?" she asked, getting annoyed.

"Look. We aren't a threat. We just wanna talk." One said. Taylor looked at him. He had an accent and was carrying some sort of staff. She looked over at the other guy. He was muscular and seemed like he could take a guy out with one punch.

"Talk? About what?" She asked, lowering her swords but still on guard. Something inside of her told her she could trust them but still wasn't sure.

"About the fact that we're all mutants here." the muscular guy said. "We saw you fight back there. Thought you would be a good addition."

"Addition? Addition to what? A little context would be helpful and I don't even know who you are." she replied.

"Logan, you're not helping." the guy with the accent said. "Sorry 'bout that. My names Gambit and this wise ass, is Logan. Like he said, we're mutants like you. As for the addition thing, there's a team of mutants known as the x-men. We're part of that team and we take out the bad mutants that want to take over the world."

Taylor was silent for a minute. She has heard about the x-men before. Though she never would have thought that she would ever meet them. "Fine. My names Taylor. So let me guess. You want me to join the x-men. Why?" she asked.

"Because. The villains are rising up again. We need more help." Gambit said. Taylor thought about this for a minute and put her swords back under the hoodie. She knew that she could trust them now, but did she really want to join?

"Okay." She said after a pause. "I'll join. But, just because I have a score to settle with someone I'm sure will be on the villain side. After that, don't expect me to stay."


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for my OC's.**

* * *

She followed Logan and Gambit down the street. They said they had to find one more mutant, then they would go meet up with the others. Taylor wasn't really paying attention to where they were headed. She was too focused on the fact that she had just agreed to help people she barely knew. _What was I thinking? Joining this team... I really need to think before I speak. Who knows what will happen now. _Taylor thought. She looked up when they stopped across the street of a house. She knew where she was but never came over to this part of town. It reminded her too much of her brother.

"I'll go and talk to this kid." Gambit said. "You two stay here and keep a look out." Before they could say anything, he left them alone. Taylor watched him leave and crossed her arms. She hated being alone with another person mainly because she was what people would call, anti-social.

"So... You said you had a score to settle with someone?" Logan asked her.

"Yeah. Guess it's one way to put it." She said. "And I know he'll probably be there because he's a mutant and hates humans. Though I don't know his real name... He called himself Sabretooth."

"Sabretooth?" Logan asked. He knew the name and knew it was his brother Victor she was talking about.

"Yeah. Like I said, I don't know his real name but I'll know him when I see him." Taylor said, looking at Logan. Just then Gambit came back with another person with him.

"We have another team member. This is Jason." Gambit said. Taylor looked Jason over. He was a few inches taller than her and had short brown hair. She could see some of his muscles through the black shirt he was wearing and he looked more excited to be there than Taylor did.

"So what's his mutation?" Logan asked. Before Gambit could answer, Jason light a fire in his hand. Then just like that, he put it out again.

"Comes in handy when I want to freak someone out." Jason said with a slight smirk on his face. Taylor liked him already. His sense of humor reminded her of herself.

"Let's head back. See if Storm and Scott found anyone." Gambit said. They all agreed and headed back. Taylor and Jason followed Logan and Gambit. She didn't speak much mainly because she didn't want to socialize with anyone. Taylor wasn't sure how long they had been walking but they finally reached a large building. From the outside, it looked deserted but she could hear people moving around on the inside.

"Looks like Storm and Scott found some others." Logan said, seeing them coming. Taylor looked and saw four people walking up to them. She saw another girl and another guy around her age. Guessing those were the other 'new guys'. They both looked excited to be there as well. _Am I the only one who seriously doesn't want to be here? _She thought to herself. Taylor watched them all, but not really paying attention to what everyone was saying.

"You all will start training tomorrow. For now, we'll let you get settled in." Storm said. "See you all tomorrow."


End file.
